U Remind Me
by TheInkWriterX
Summary: Emily/OC New girl moves to rosewood. A pushes Emily to go after her.
1. Chapter 1

U Remind Me: Chapter 1

Emily Fields was sitting quietly on her bed as held her phone in her hands. She was rereading the same text that she had just received from 'A'.

'Hey Em,

A new girl has just moved to Rosewood. I think you should meet her or, I could just tell everyone what really happened to Maya….

-A'

A tear rolled down Emily's cheek and she sniffled and wiped the tear away. She sighed and put her phone face down on her bed. Pam Fields knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie, Are you okay?" Emily only nodded in response to her mother question.

"Dinner's ready. Do you want me to bring you a plate or will you come down and eat at the table?"

"I'll eat with you…" Emily said as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Pam smiled at her daughter and walk downstairs. Emily grabbed her phone and she followed her mom down to the dinner table and sat in her usual spot.

Pam set down their plate and sat across from Emily.

After dinner Emily had hugged her mom goodnight she went to take a shower. When she had changed into her pajamas she checked her phone and saw that she had received a picture message.

She opened the message. It was a picture of a gorgeous brunette with smooth brown wavy hair with matching soft chocolate eyes. She was flashing a pearly white smile. Her luscious glossy lips were in perfect balance of plumpness and width. She was sitting on a bench with her legs crossed. A coffee was in her left hand and holding up a peace sign with her right. The girl's olive skin looked smooth to the touch. Emily's scanned the picture with a slight smile.

'She's very beautiful…' She thought. Emily read down to A's message.

'Her name's Veronica Soto. She's also into girls. Pursue her and dump Samara.

-A'

Emily frowned and, went to bed.

It was Monday morning and Emily was dressed in a plain navy t-shirt and legging with knee high boots.

She was at Aria's locker listening about her date with Fitz.

"Hey Em, did you hear that there's a new girl?" Aria asked tilting her head to look at Emily.

"Yeah." She said as she gripped her books to chest.

Then they heard the unmistakable tapping noise which meant Jenna was nearby. Jenna had just turned the corner holding her books in her free hand. A group of jocks were goofing around and one bumped into Jenna knocking her books down to the floor. The boys kept walking not even looking at Jenna. Emily felt bad for Jenna but, didn't move from her spot. All eyes were on Jenna as she struggled to kneel down and find her books.

A girl who obviously had a heart closed her locker and picked up Jenna's books and helped her stand up. "Those boys were so rude to you…," She said as she flipped her hair from her face and Emily instantly gulped. It was her. It was Veronica. Emily was in pure shock. "I'm Veronica." She said in a sweet soft voice.

Jenna smiled. "Thank so much. You didn't have to help."

"Of course I did. I'm not shallow enough to just watch someone struggle. Apparently everyone else here feels differently." She spoke the last sentence with a sharp tone.

"You're right. No one here has an ounce of compassion in their body. Can I have my books?" Jenna said as reached out her arm. Veronica hands Jenna her books.

Jenna thanks her again and goes her way and Veronica walks to her locker again.

"I think that's her," Aria said as she closed her locker. "I gotta get to class, Em. See you in English." Aria walked into her homeroom and Emily was still looking at Veronica.

Emily quickly snapped out of her trance and walked to her homeroom and sat down. Her phone dinged and she opened the text she received.

'I wonder what classes she has. Don't you?

-A'


	2. Chapter 2

U Remind Me: Chapter 2

_Previously on U Remind Me:_

**Her phone dinged and she opened the text she received.**

'**I wonder what classes she has. Don't you?**

** -A'**

(Line here)

Emily quickly put her phone down. She took a deep breath and look up. Veronica Soto was talking to the teacher. Emily could faintly make out some words.

"…..Meet you….seat…..next….to…Emily…" The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to her. Emily froze quickly as Veronica made her way down the aisle and took her seat.

Emily calmed down and took several deep breathes. She put on a confident face and turned to Veronica. Emily smiled and out stretched her hand.

"Hi I'm Emily Fields. It's nice to meet you."

Veronica looked at her and shook her hand.

"Veronica Soto. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Veronica pulled her and away from Emily's and turned back to the front of the room. She then pulled out her notebook. Emily also turned to the front.

Later on in the class the teacher assigned a group project and paired up Emily with Veronica.

"So, since we have to do this project. I guess we'll have to work out some sort of schedule. I'm not available on Tuesdays and Thursdays after 4." Veronica quickly put out.

"That's fine I have swim practice then. How's Monday and Wednesday after school?"

"Swimmer? Cool. Yea we can have them at my house. That is if you don't mind."

"Sure. It's fine with me."

Veronica smiled slightly. "Alright let's start this on Wednesday."

"Ok-" The bell rings and is dismissed. Veronica quickly gathers her books and then lets to her next class. Emily goes her next class.

The rest of the day goes as normal and Emily goes to swim practice. After practice Emily goes to the locker room to change when she hears the showers running and soft humming. Emily follows the humming into the shower area and she sees through the steam that it's Veronica.

The hot water was running down her breast and Emily couldn't help but bite her lower lip. The water then dripped down from the valley of her breast to her taut stomach and Veronica let out a content sigh. She then reached for the soap but, it slipped out of her hands and she bent down to grab it. Her round ass was slightly red from the hot water beating down upon it. Veronica got a hold up the soap and stood up and started washing her body.

Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out.

'Peeping Tom, Em? Tsk tsk. Break up with Samara or I will make sure both Veronica and Samara know what you like to see.

-xoxoA'

Emily quickly ran to change and went to her car. Once she locked the door and took shuddery breathes. Her phone buzzed again. She reluctantly opened the message.

'Hurry, Em. You only have so much time. I'll be watching.

-A'

Emily started the engine of her car and quickly shot Samara a text telling her she needs to talk to her. Then she drove start to her house.

Samara was already waiting on her porch for Emily. Emily parked and walked over to Samara.

"Hey baby." Samara said and went to kiss Emily but, she was pushed away.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you." She rushed back to her car and ignored Samara's calls. She quickly drove home and ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

After about a half an hour of crying she hears her phone ding. She reaches and grabs it and wipes her tears.

'Good job, Em. I already took the liberty of hacking into your phone account and blocking Samara's number. Oh, you only have two days of working on the project before you have to make your move on Veronica.

-A'

(Line here)

A/N: So what'd you think? Thanks for the reviews guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Maya and Emily never dated. Maya is just a just good friend of Emily; also Maya was never killed and never met Nate/Lyndon.

(Line here)

U Remind Me: Chapter 3

-Veronica P.O.V.-

I woke up to the loud laughter of my brothers: Yan Carlos and Omar. I got out of bed stretched and looked to the clock. It read 9:42. I picked up my phone and checked my messages.

2 New Messages.

Emily Fields: Hey Veronica. It's Emily. My friend Maya St. Germaine said she was an old friend of yours. I gave her your number. Hope that isn't a problem.

For a second I had almost forgotten that I gave Emily my number in the first place.

To Emily Fields: No, It's fine I remember her. Good Morning BTW.

On to the next which I'm sure I know who it is.

Unknown Number: Hey Vera. It's Maya St. Germaine. I hope you haven't forgotten about me because I haven't forgotten you. Text me back.

To Maya St. Germaine: Good Morning Maya. Of course I haven't forgotten you. How have you been?

I put my hair up in a pony tail and change into a tank top and shorts then go downstairs. Yan Carlos, the oldest, grabs me from behind and picks me up and swings me around.

"GOOD MORNING VERA!" He yelled as I was starting to get dizzy.

"Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" I screamed.

"N-"He was interrupted by my father. "Yan Carlos! Put your sister down!"

Yan Carlos put me down and I leaned against the wall to stead myself. My phone pinged and I opened the message.

1 New Message.

Maya St. Germaine: I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday. I missed talking to you. We should hang out soon.

To Maya St. Germaine: It's cool. Yeah we really should. You doing anything today?

I walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter.

"Good Morning Ma." My mom turned around from where she was cooking bacon.

"Morning Mija. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Bien. What are you making for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs with hash browns." She smiled before she turned to stove.

"Sounds go-," I was cut off by my phone pinging.

1 New Message.

Maya St. Germaine: No I'm Just hanging out with my friend Emily. You can join she won't mind.

I don't know why but I'm shocked and slightly jealous.

To Maya St. Germaine: Sure. Where and when?

The reply came quick.

Maya St. Germaine: 11:00 at Starbucks.

To Maya St. Germaine: I'll be there.

Breakfast went by quickly and I went to my room and changed into red skinny jeans with a black and white striped with a red heart in the middle baggy tank top, and matching Jordan heels.

I let my hair down in loose waves and grabbed my red sunglasses and set them on top of my head. I then pull my black leather purse and phone and drove to Starbucks, and ordered an iced coffee and sat a table to wait.

Five minutes had passed until I finally saw Emily with a girl who I assumed was Maya. It's been too long to tell if it was. I was right because Maya ran up and pulled me into a tightly hug. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Long time no see, Maya." I said with a slight laugh. Maya never answered she just nuzzled her face into my neck.

Emily stood there awkwardly staring at me. After a few minutes she crept away to order her and Maya coffees. Maya took a deep breath and snuggled closer.

"I've missed you so much…"

"It's been a long time."

I'll admit it right now. Maya and I do have a history together. She was my first kiss. We met when we were 14 years-old at a summer camp. We became really close and we kissed. That was the last time I've seen Maya.

I pulled away from Maya and leaned down kissing her cheek softly. I sat down and sipped my drink. Maya sat down across from me.

"You look good." I smiled. Emily came back over and sat down next to Maya and handed her a coffee.

"Thanks, Em. You look amazing Veronica."

"Thank you. So how have you be-"I was cut off by a squeal of a girl nearby. I turned to see who it was and quickly wished I didn't. It was Mona Vanderwaal.

"Oh. My. God. It's Veronica Soto everybody!" She shouted. I sighed and looked away as Mona rushed over to me. I saw Emily visibly stiffen and that perked my curiosity but, I held my tongue.

"Hi Mona…," I said in a monotone voice. "How have you been?"

"Oh you sound sick," she stepped back. "I don't want to catch anything." That gave me an idea.

I fake coughed loudly. "Yeah I am. I'm kind of nauseous. I probably just got the flu. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well I hope you get better. I'll see you around." She quickly scurried off. I smiled and sipped my iced coffee.

"She really annoying…" I said. Emily relaxed as Mona left the coffee shop.

"Emily are you okay?" I asked a tab bit more concerned then I wanted to be.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah I'm fine." I nodded with a furrowed brow clearly worried for reasons which are beyond me.

We spent an hour talking. (Mainly Maya.) Then Maya decided she wanted all of us to go to the park a couple blocks from the coffee shop. I offered to drive and in a couple of minutes with demanding directions from Maya we were finally at the park.

I got of my car and locked the doors after everyone was out.

"Hey, Veronica?" Emily asked as Maya raced towards the swings.

"Yeah?" I said and I kicked a rock out of my way.

Her phone buzzed and I noticed she became unsettled at the message but, then she composed herself.

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday? To go sightseeing or something?" I furrowed my brow but nodded. She seemed nice enough.

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"8:00 I'll pick you up."

"Sounds good."

I'm going on a date with Emily Fields this Saturday. This'll be interesting. She seems so shy. Maybe I can corrupt this good girl….

(Line here)

A/N: Reviews fuel me to write more. Schools starts tomorrow so it might take me longer but, I won't stop writing. hoped you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

U Remind Me Chapter 4

A/N: Smut

(Line here)

-Emily P.O.V.-

I was panting hard my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Harder….please…" I moaned.

The hand between my legs obeyed my demands with ease. A dark figured of a woman was above me. I couldn't see who it was but, I knew I didn't want her to stop.

She lean down and kiss me passionately. Her hand sped up while her thumb put delicious pressure on my clit.

"Emily, scream for me…" The voice belonged to none other than Veronica Soto. My walls clenched at her words and I threw my head back and moaned loudly. She started sucking and kissing my neck leaving various hickeys to be seen.

"So…Close…." I panted out between moans.

The combination of her biting on my neck, her thumb brushing roughly over my clit and, her long fingers pushing hard on my G-Spot.

I screamed her name into the dark of the room as I climaxed.

I was breathing heavily as I felt fingers retract my core.

I awoke in a cold sweat heart hammering in my chest and wetness pooling in-between my legs.

I couldn't believe I just had a wet dream about Veronica. I wonder if she was half as good in bed as in my dreams….Maybe even better.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes. I grabbed my phone and check my messages.

1 New Message.

Unknown Number:

'Tsk Tsk, Em. You dirty little girl. Who knew you wanted her this badly. Make this happen on Saturday or I'll tell everyone what a whore you are.

-A'

I groaned and closed the text. How does A always know? I bit my lip and looked over to the clock. 4:53.

Today is my first work day with Veronica and it couldn't be any more uncomfortable after having this dream.

(Line here)

A/N: Sorry it's short but I felt as though I needed to put up some smut for you guys. Reviews make me as happy as a panda with bamboo. Hope you guys liked it. I know I suck at smut but I'm trying to get better at it.


	5. Chapter 5

U Remind Me Chapter 5

-Veronica P.O.V.-

I snuck out of my room at 5:00 am. I had gotta a text from an anonymous number saying they knew my secret and I absolutely thought no one ever would know about that. Ever. I was freaked. They said to meet them at some barn that'd I past on my way to school.

My brain was going crazy. How much did they know about me? I've only been in town for about a week. I quickly ran to my bike as I made it out of my house undetected. I would use the car but I knew someone would probably hear it.

I biked out to the barn and once I'd gotten there I quick shuffled inside and looked around. It was dark and humid. There were no windows and it smells horrible.

"Hello? I'm here. What do you want?" I heard a crackle of hay behind me and I quickly turned around. There stood a dark figure standing with a shining object in their hand. It was a gun.

I was panicking inside but I refused to show.

"How did you find out?"

No response. They moved closer and pointed the gun at me. I clenched my jaw and inhaled deeply. I was never gladder about growing up in the dangerous part of New York. I knew how to defend myself and how to avoid to be shot for the most part at least.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. Still no response but they walked over to me gun still pointed. I came face to face with the hooded figure.

They cocked the gun. I lunged forward and I wrestled them to the floor keeping the gun pointed away from me. I bashed their shoulder into the ground. When I pulled my arm up my elbow smashed into their face and they were knocked out or so I thought when they stopped moving.

I sighed heavily and stood up and started to walk away slowly making sure not make heavy footsteps. My body was shaking slightly with fear if they would wake up. I then hear a loud gunshot, my knee gave out and I could only see black.

(Line here)

The next day Veronica was found in the barn still unconscious and with a bloody leg. She awoke in the hospital. She had surgery in her knee to remove the bullet and in her thigh to remove thick long shards of glass. Two days had gone by with anyone at school hearing or knowing what happened to Veronica. Emily was worried sick about her. She couldn't rationalize what happened to her. She could only think of the worst. She shared her concern with the girls and they sympathized with her. On Friday they finally heard news that Veronica was in the hospital with a gunshot wound and now at home recovering.  
They decided they wanted to visit her after school.

Veronica didn't really know many people in Rosewood yet so the girls wanted to make her feel better.

(Line here)

-Emily P.O.V.-

Finally school was over and we got Veronicas address from the school. Spencer drove us there and we knocked on the door. Her brother Omar answered the door.

"Here to see Veronica?"

"Yes." We all said in unison.

He moved from the door let us in. "She's in the living room."

We made our way to the living room seeing her lying on the couch where her other brother Yan Carlos was covering her with a blanket.

"Esta bien asi?" He asked.

"Si gracias."

We soon realized we weren't her only visitors. Jenna was there along with Toby and Maya was also there.

Veronica smiled at everyone in the room obviously her pain medication was hard at work.

"Hey you guys. How are you? This is crazy right? I don't even remember how it happened." She giggled cutely.

Her mother who was 4'11 was running around the house getting Veronica things. Mumbling questions in Spanish.

We stayed for two hours before Veronica unexpectedly fell asleep.

"You can always visit her tomorrow she's quiet lonely in the day." Her father said.

Everyone left the house.

"Guys what if this wasn't an accident. What if A did this to her?" Hanna asked.

"Han, she said it herself she doesn't remember how it happened." Aria retorted.

"She might but she's way too loopy on the meds to remember any of it."

"Hanna might be right. We should investigate. I heard she was found in a barn a couple blocks from school. Maybe we can get some clues there." Spencer said.

"What do you think, Em?" Aria asked as she turned to me.

"I think we should look. I wanna know if Veronica's being targeted too."

"It's settled then tomorrow after school we're going to find that barn." Hanna said surely.

(Line here)

A/N: I felt guilty for making a short chapter so I wrote chapter 5 already. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

U Remind Me Chapter 6

A/N: I couldn't resist writing today so I'll try to make this chapter long.

(Line here)

The girls went off in search for the barn after school. Once they found it they were met with a sicken sight. The barn was covered in pictures of Veronica's bloody leg. In the middle of the pictures in graffiti writing:

'She thought she could beat me. She was wrong.

-A'

"Oh my God…," Hanna said with disgust, "A is a sick bastard."

Under the writing it had a picture of a close up text 'A' had sent her. It read:

Moving to a new place to avoid your feelings seems to be what your good at. First Maya then Crystal and Gina. How long until you lie and say you're being bullied at school? You're not leaving Rosewood for any reason. You will face Emily.

-A'

All of the girls jaw dropped.

"Wait does this mean she's a lesbian and into Emily?" Hanna asked.

"I think so. I so didn't see this coming." Aria answered.

"'A' lured her here knowing full well her secrets. Then they probably fought and 'A' shot her…" Spencer said playing the scenario out in her head.

Emily had tears in her eyes looking at the pictures. She took a shuddery deep breath.

"I can't believe 'A' did this to her…," A tear rolled down her cheek."She didn't deserve it." Aria hugged her as Emily sobbed into her neck.

"So you have feelings for her?" Hanna asked. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Obviously she does Hanna." she muttered.

"Em, go visit her. We'll stay here and clean up and make sure no one else sees these." Aria said.

Emily pulled out of the hug wiping a tear and nodding. "Okay. Thank you guys."

They all smiled softly and the teary eyed girl.

Emily drove to Veronica's house. There was no cars in the drive way but she wanted to make sure Veronica wasn't home alone. She knocked on the door. There was no response so she rang the door bell and waited a few minutes.

Right when she was about to give up the door opened and Veronica was leaning against door frame.

"Hey Emi-"Emily quickly cut her off.

"You shouldn't be up. You have to rest so you can heal." Veronica shrugged.

"I was bored and I didn't feel like eating soup anymore. Plus I really had to pee." She said sheepishly.

Emily shook her head.

"Can you keep me company? I've been really lonely lately. I mean people stop by and visit.

Jenna and Toby just mainly talk about disinteresting things. Maya only want to get with me. Mona is just annoying. I'd like someone not so…them." Emily laughed and nodded.

"I'll put you out of your misery." Emily said with a smile. Veronica moved away from the door.

"Thank God. I hate talking to myself." Emily walked inside as Veronica closed the door behind her. Veronica was wincing as she limped to catch up to Emily. They walked to living room and Veronica flopped face down on the couch and readjusted herself and groaned as she bent her knee.

"I hate this so much. I hate whoever did this to me."

Emily sat in an arm chair positioned to face Veronica's direction.

"How have you been?" Veronica asked changing the subject.

"I'm fine. I found out something interesting out today."

"What?"

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Hm. Fair enough. Not that I mind but, what made you stop by?"

"I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"Thanks for being concerned."

"Are you gonna take physical therapy?"

"I don't think I have a choice. My parents already prepaid for them. I already know it's gonna be hell."

"Don't think negatively. It won't help you get better."

"That's true but you aren't the one who has to sit through it and try to not break into tears whenever my knee is moved."

"I could go with you if you want."

Veronica smiled at the thought. "That would be nice. I rather see you than my family there."

"Why's that?"

"My family all are very thoughtful and want me to get better but they are truly annoying after awhile."

The girls talked for hours joking about school homework. Veronica offered to help Emily in her Spanish homework. Emily also stayed for dinner.

"See you tomorrow, Em." Veronica said as she watched her new friend head towards the door.

"You too, Vera. Stay on the couch till I get back."

"I'll try to. No promises though." Emily smiled as she left the Soto house and headed home. She called the girls and told them about her how she has a new study buddy.

(Line here)

A/N:Reviews compel me to write. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

U Remind Me Chapter 7

One Month later

(Line here)

Emily had gotten out of swim practice and she was hanging out with the girls at the mall.

"Oh My God!" Hanna screamed. The whole mass of people around them gasps as they saw what Hanna was screaming about. Emily's eyes burned with tears as Aria hugged her. Spencer had a hand covering her mouth.

The pictures were plasters all over the usually white empty wall. Most of them were of a beaten girl with blood and bruises all over her body. The pictures were the same girl just at different ages. Then in the middle of the pictures was a huge poster of Veronica taken when she was in barn unconscious and bloody. A message was written under it.

'Angel's been hurt before. What I did was nothing.

-A'

(Line here)

Veronica was waiting for Emily to come over. She sat on her porch steps with her knee bent. The physical therapy was working and she was now only using a knee brace. Her bullet wound was heeled and so was her thigh. Now she merely limped barely. Maybe it was she has strong leg muscles that she was healing so quickly or, maybe it was Emily's motivation and help at home she was getting better.

Veronica smiled as she thought of Emily and played with strands of her hair. Veronica knew she was living a lie and she wanted to tell the truth to everyone. Her family was very understanding. They knew that it would happen eventually. They had gotten her named changed back to what it was when she was born. Veronica knew she had to tell Emily but, she just didn't know how to tell her.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Emily's car pulled into the drive way. Emily had tears running down her cheeks and she was sniffling. She slowly walked over to Veronica who was now standing up and limping towards her. Emily enveloped her into a tight hug. Veronica wrapped her arms around her friend.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked and she softly brushed her hand through Emily's hair. She saw Emily pull something out of her pocket. She handed it to Veronica and wiped her tears away. Veronica opened it and saw the picture of the little girl and stilled in shock.

-Veronica's P.O.V.-

No it can't be no one was supposed to ever know about this. I can't believe this. They actually knew something. I can't handle this now. I looked up at Emily who was fighting off tears.

"Where'd you get this?" My voice cracked.

"I was at the mall and there were pictures of this little girl all over and a picture of you after you were shot. What is this?"

I started to slowly realize my world was now crumbling.

"I have to go…" I said as a tear fell. I ran inside and locked the door and ran to my room not caring how much my knee hurt.

I lay in my bed crying for hours until I heard the front door open. I quickly wiped my tears and sat up and took shuddery breaths calming myself down. I hid the picture in the dresser. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in…" I looked to see Emily standing at the door.

"Your mom let me in. I waited for hours for you to open the door but, you never came. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Sit down," I said and Emily came over and sat on my bed. "That little girl is me…My name isn't really Veronica Soto. It's Angel Santiago. The Soto's adopted me when I was 12. My biological parent gave me up when I was a baby. I was born with a mental disorder that has affected me ever since. They said 'They tried but I was too much to handle.' I was born with Nightmare Disorder. I have vivid nightmares and they gave me up. I refused to sleep to avoid the nightmares and it only made me an Insomniac. "

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and I felt Emily take my hand in hers.

"I was beaten by my other foster families. This gave me Separation Anxiety Disorder as well. The Soto's came along and adopted me and made me better. They made me Veronica Soto. I like thinking I had a normal life but I knew it was all a lie. I could live a lie knowing it was going to haunt me as long as I live. I knew I was going to end up being exposed on day. I just didn't know it was going to be now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You mean so much to me, Emily. I just wasn't ready and I know you're always honest with me and I feel terrible for keeping this from you. I care about you. You're my best friend but, I always felt something more for you. I feel like you could fix me but I know it's just wishful thinking. You could never be with someone as screwed up as me. I'm damaged goods and you're perfect. I know you're going to say that you aren't but, to me your imperfections only make you more perfect." I looked down to the floor.

Emily used her index finger to lift my face. She leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"You are never going to be damaged goods. I will fix you because I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

U Remind Me Chapter 8

*It's been weeks since Angel had told everyone her story and now refuses to be called Veronica. Everything has been going well she has healed completely and now plays Soccer. She and Emily are now official also.*

Angel stayed after school to wait for Emily to finish swim practice. She sat in the music room at the piano reading the sheet music which had been left there.

"I haven't played in so long. I should give it a try…"

Angel put the music sheet to rest on the platform and cracked her knuckles and began to play. The song was calming and smooth as if she had played this song millions of times. Her fingers glided over the keys not missing a note. The music soft yet spoke loudly to her soul. She abandoned the sheet music and closed her eyes and continued to play effortlessly. Her heart beat in tune with music she created. The medley she created could warm the cold heartless people in the world. Each note she hit had meaning and words behind it. She was playing what she was too afraid to say aloud. Angel was pouring her heart and soul in the song. She softened the music as she heard footsteps approach behind her.

Angel turned her head to see who it was but never stopped playing. Emily was walking towards her with a smile playing on her lips. Angel returned the smile and looked down at her fingers that played the beautiful music with ease. Emily had taken the seat next to Angel and watched in amazement at how her girlfriend managed to play the music without the slightest hesitation in-between notes. Angel's eyes were closed again and she took a refreshing deep breath and slowly brought the beautiful song to an end.

Angel slowly opened her eyes with her fingers still lingering on the final keys she had played.

"That was beautiful." Emily said with pure awe in her gaze. Angel simply smiled.

"That's because you give me inspiration." Angel took Emily's hand and brushed her thumb along Emily's knuckles. Emily's heart clenched at her mixture of the words and her simple loving gesture. Angel then leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's hand softly.

"Ready to go?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. " They stood and grabbed their bags. They walked to the parking lot with their hands intertwined. When they had reached Angel's car she opened the car door for Emily and pecked her cheek before she sat down. Angel began to drive.

"How was practice?"

"It was great. I broke another record." Emily said proudly.

Angel smiled. "That's great, babe. You're an amazing swimmer. When your next meet?"

"In two days? Are you going to come?" Emily beamed at her girlfriend who was focusing on the road.

"Of course I will," A smile tugged at her lips. "Oh by the way I can't hang out with you on Saturday. Maya needs help on her Spanish."

Emily frowned. "Alright but can you call me after you get home."

"Yeah I will."

"Promise?" Emily said with a pout.

"I promise." Angel chuckled as she pulled in Emily's drive way which had oddly two cars and Emily's wasn't one of them.

"Can you stay for a while?"

"I can do anything for you." Angel said as she cut the engine and unbuckled her seat belt.

Emily smiled and quickly got out of the car and went to unlock the door with Angel right behind her. Angel slipped one hand around Emily's waist as they walked inside.

From their place at the bottom of the stairs they could hear Emily's mom panting and moaning.

"Uh…..Is your mom doing what I think she's doing?"

"Oh my God this is so gross." Emily said as she buried her face into Angel's neck.

The moaning got louder and what was heard tore Emily apart. Her mother was chanting out another man's name. Emily ran upstairs in shock. The door to her mother's bed room was cracked open and she saw an man who was not her father on top of her mother.

"Oh my God..." She whispered as she ran into her room. Angel was running up the stairs following Emily trail. Emily was gathering clothes and other thing and putting them into a large duffel bag. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Angel closed the door to Emily's room to keep as much of the noise out and pulled Emily into a hug. Emily cried into Angel's neck holding on tightly.

"You can stay with me." Angel whispered in her ear. Emily nodded and pulled out of the hug and continued packing with Angel's help. The girls quickly finished packing and ran to Angel's car. The car ride was silent except for Emily's broken sobs. When Angel pulled up at her house she grabbed all of Emily's things and brought it up to her room and quickly made her way back outside to where Emily was frozen in her seat.

Emily sniffled as Angel pulled her out of the car and put her arm around her holding her close. She brought Emily up to her room and just laid on her bed holding Emily until she calmed down. Angel brushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear and kissed her temple.

"I'm so sorry you saw that…" Emily didn't reply but simply buried her face in her girlfriend's neck and breathed deeply.

A/N: What'd you think? I feel bad for doing this to Emily, but I gotta do it. :/ Reviews make me happy and write more.


	9. Chapter 9

U Remind Me: Chapter 9

-Angel's P.O.V.-

Emily's been so depressed lately. I mean I do get that she's hurt over what her mom did but, she rarely ever leaves our room. I usually get her dinner and all that stuff. It's really bugging me that she's hurting and I can only do so much to make her feel better. If I could I would take away all her pain. How could her mom do that to her? I don't get it. If you love someone as much as you say you do. You wouldn't hurt them. I sigh as I grab my books from my locker and head to lunch. I sat outside in my usual spot and waited for the girls.

Aria arrived first. "How Emi-"Hanna cut her off. "Is she oka-"Spencer rushed over and sat down. "How is she?" I heard my phone ring. "Hold on a second."I looked down at my received text message.

"Hey aren't you the least bit worried that Emily might hurt herself?

-A"

My heart raced and my stomach churned. "I need to go check on Emily." I got up and rushed to my car not bothering to explain this to the girls. I sped to my house and jumped out my car running upstairs to my room. I busted into the room and l saw Emily lying on the bed watching Wheel of Fortune. She looked up at me.

"Why are you home?"

I didn't answer but layed on the bed and hugged her. She hugged back naturally.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Emily kissed me softly.

"I missed you." She said and kissed me again.

"I missed you too. How are yo-"

"Let's not talk about that." Emily pulled off her shirt.

(Line here)

A/N: Sorry it's short but I'll make up for it on the weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

U Remind Me Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but I promised I would write more and I am. So I hope you enjoy it.

(Line here)

Angel and Emily had been kissing till both their breath was ragged and their lips were swollen. Angel laid Emily down on her back and kissed down her neck softly nipping and sucking down to her collar bone. Emily threaded her fingers into Angel's thick brown mane and tugged her up into a deep passionate kiss. Angel slipped her hand into Emily's shorts and panties.

Angel circled Emily's clit causing Emily to bite down on Angel's lower lip and tighten her grip in her hair. Angel moved her hand lower and slipped her fingers inside her and starts to trust. Emily's muffled moan start to slip out and soon she's screaming Angel's name. Angel's thrusts are relentless and quick but deep and always hitting Emily's sweet spot.

Angel leans up and kisses Emily lovingly then whispers in her ear. "I love you.."

At the sound of Angel's voice Emily body clenches and spasms her heart pound hard and fast. Angel helps Emily ride out her orgasm. "I love you too."

Angel smiles and pulls her fingers out of Emily and puts them in her mouth; moaning at the taste. She cups Emily's cheek and kisses her.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash outside the window and the girls jump startled. Then a large rock smashes through Angel's bedroom window. Emily puts her arms around Angel's waist and squeezes tightly in fear.

Angel slowly wriggles out of Emily's grasp. "Don't move, Em." She says as gets off the bed and walks toward the window carefully. No one's in sight and she looks down at the rock and sees a piece of paper is tied to it. She pulls off the paper and reads it to herself. An angry look comes across her face and she rips up and crumples the paper and throws the note into the garbage.

"What did it say?"

"Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"What do you mean don't worry about it. Someone threw that through your window."

"I know that and I'm going to deal with it now."

"Who was it from?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do."

Angel sighs. "No you don't. At least not this minute. I'll deal with it and tell you everything when I come home later."

Emily bites her lower lip and nods as she puts her clothes back on. Angel leans down and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be home at ten. See you soon babe. Call me if anything."

"Bye…"

(Line here)

-Angel P.O.V.-

When I find this crazy bitch….She will regret ever fucking with Angel Santiago. I Sigh and as I speed to her house hoping someone's home. When I pull up to the curb I see her mom's cars in the drive way. I Get out the car and calmly walk up to the door and knock on the door. Her mom opens up with a smile.

"Angel, I haven't seen you seen you lived in California." I nodded.

"Mrs. St. Germaine I need to tell you something about Maya. May I come inside?" Mrs. St Germaine moves from the door and lets me come inside. We go to the Living room and take a seat.

"I didn't want to tell you but I want to be a good friend even if to Maya it doesn't seem like it. She's….involved with something's that aren't good for her."

"What is it?"

"She's doing drugs. I found a blunt in her bag the other day and I kept it to myself. I didn't want her to know. I know where she keeps her stash."

"Show me."

I go up to Maya's room and bend over and grab an old lunch box from under the bed and open it up revealing a half smoked blunt and lighter with paper and weed under it. Mrs. St. Germaine shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I thought you should know. I just want Maya to get help. She's too young to do this to herself."

"It's okay Angel thank you for telling me."

"I should get going…" I said as I walked out the door and out of the house.

One down one to go. I smirked as I drove off in the direction of Paige's house.

I jump out the car once I've parked it and run into the backyard. Paige is sitting in the sun with a sicking smile on her face.

I go over to her but just as I reach her something hits me in the back of the head and everything goes black.

(Line here)

A/N: What you guys think? Is Paige in cahoots with A? Who wrote the note and what was on it? Give it a guess and tell me in the reviews. I'll be checking. Have a great week guys.


	11. Chapter 11

U Remind Me: Chapter 11

-Angel's P.O.V-

The blistering pain was unbearable. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dim lighted room. I couldn't move. I looked down and realized I was tied up to a steel chair. I struggled with a few minutes to try to wriggle out of the ropes that restrained me. I couldn't get out. I sighed and took a deep breath the back of my head was throbbing. I closed my eyes then heard a slamming of the door. My eyes flew open. Maya and Paige stood in front of me.

"Oh sweet little Angel. You feel into our little trap. We finally will get what we've been waiting for." Paige says with a hint of venom laced into her words. I licked my dry lips.

"What exactly is that?" My voice is raspy and thick.

"Well I want Emily and Maya wants you. It's really simple."

"Kidnapping me is going to get you what you want, how?"

"Oh that's simple. You go missing along with Maya and I'll swoop in and save Emily from her loneliness. It's a good plan isn't it?"

I close my eyes. I hear footsteps approaching me and a lips brush against my ear. "We're going to California baby. Aren't you excited? We'll be there before you know it. I love you."

I try to push the thought away which comes easily as I fade into the darkness of my mind and give into the pain.

(Line here)

I wake up in a warm bed. My head feels better and I wrap my arms around the body asleep next to me and kiss the back of their exposed neck.

"Good morning."

The girl flips over and it's Maya. I move away completely and get off the bed.

"What's going on? Where's Emily?"

"Who's Emily? I think you hit you head a little too hard surfing yesterday babe."

"What?"

"Don't you remember yesterday?"

"No. It's a bit fuzzy. Sorry I freaked out on you babe." I say as I lay down and cuddled up to her.

"It's okay. Let's stay here all day. I bet I have something to keep us busy."

(Line here)

A/N: WHATTTTT?! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! Lol. Yea it did. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. REVIEWWW!


	12. Chapter 12

U Remind Me: Chapter

A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys.

(Line here)

-Emily P.O.V.-

*Three months later.*

Three months. Three months ago. She just vanished three months ago from today.

My stomach churns as I remember her words: 'I'll be back by ten.' She never came back home. The girls were understanding they tried to make me feel better. Paige too but, she just kept trying to put herself on me. I've told her that I'm not interested but she just doesn't get it.

Angel's gone and I can't help but feel that soon she'll be found, but she won't be alive. I sigh and lay down on bed. My phone beeps twice and I lean over on the nightstand and grab it.

2 New Messages

Paige 1 New Message:

Hey can I come over?

Me: No sorry my mom said I can't have anyone over.

Unknown Number:

'She's alive. Maya and Paige took her to California. Maya is keeping her as her 'girlfriend'. Angel remembers you but she doesn't know how to get away from Maya.

-A'

My heart stops and I smile. She's alive. Alive. I need to go get her. How though? Spencer. Spencer's family has a private jet.

I call Spencer. "Spence?"

"Hey, Em. What's up."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I use your private jet?"

"Why?"

"Angel's alive. She's in California. Maya has her."

"I'll have to go with you because they won't let you on without a Hastings on the plane. "

"That's fine. When can we go?"

"Next week."

"Okay. Thank you so much Spence."

"It's no problem, Em. I have to go though because I have a huge test tomorrow."

I laugh.

"Good night, Spence."

"Night Em." The dial tone roared in my ear and I put phone down and went to bed.

(Line here)

A/N:Sorry it's short you guys I've kind of have a huge writers block. If anyone one has suggestions leave them in the reviews. It'll help me out a lot you guys. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

U Remind Me: Chapter 13

A/N: I'm Back! :D Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and stuff but, now I'm back and my writer's block has been lifted. Also if you want to see something in particular between Emily and Angel happen PM me or leave it in the reviews. Enjoy Friends Enjoy…

(Line here)

*One week later*

-Emily P.O.V.-

I was so anxious to get to California even though I had no idea where Angel was. A was dropping hints here and there. I had told Spencer everything that I knew about what happened to Angel. We were sitting in the private jet. Spencer was asleep and Aria and Hanna were listening to music. We've been on the plane for hours sitting in silence.

A few hours later Spencer was awake and trying to figure out where in California we were supposed to be looking for by re-reading the texts 'A' sent me.

"Cambria!" Spencer yelled out. Everyone one jumped at the sudden loudness.

"What?" Aria asked as she pulled out the ear bud she had in her ear.

"Cambria. It's a small town. It's like a ghost town only a few people live there."

"How'd you figure that out?" Hanna asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just be glad I did or we'd be on a goose chase all around California." Spencer then went to the cock pit and told the pilot where to land.

45 minutes later the jet landed in an abandoned plain. The girls walked to the town square which wasn't too far from where they landed. Emily nervously gnawed on her lip and fidgeted with her hands in her hoodie pockets. __

What if she doesn't remember me anymore? What if she fell for Maya and I would just be ruining her happiness? I don't know if I can go through with is anymore…

"Emily I doubt she forgot you, and I highly doubt she fell in love with Maya. You're her happiness, not Maya. That's why Maya kidnapped her in the first place. She knew Angel was too in love with you to even bother paying any attention to her." Aria said. I didn't even realize that I said that out loud.

"Aria's right. Angel has always been head over heels. Angel probably just doesn't know how to get away from Maya which is probably the reason she's been here so long. She loves you and only you, Em. Don't question her love for you." Hanna added. I nodded but didn't say anything.

There was a market up the road and we entered it and went to one of the cashiers. She was a beautiful blonde with green eyes and a perfect smile.

"How can I help you folks?" She said with a slight southern twang. I read her name tag: Dianna.

"Hi, Dianna. We're looking for a friend of ours that lives in this area. Her name is Angel Santiago. Do you by any chance happen to know her?"

Dianna's eyes lit up with the mention of Angel's name which made me instantly jealous.

"Yes I do. She's the most beautiful and amazing girl in this cow town. I always try to make a move on her but she always says the same thing; 'I'm in a committed relationship.' But every time I see her with her girlfriend she always looks like she's being held hostage for some reason. It's the most peculiar thing I've ever seen. She's supposed to come by in a few minutes to pick up some meat from my father. You can wait for her here."

"Thank you for your help, Dianna." Spencer said and Dianna nodded in response.

A good ten minutes passed and Angel still hadn't shown up and I was getting worried again. I felt the same anxiety I felt when Angel never came home that night. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts to even notice that Angel walked in until Aria bumped my shoulder and pointed at Angel.

"Go talk to her, Em. We'll wait here."

I nodded and started walking towards Angel slowly as she was looking at snacks. I took a deep breath.

"Angel?" She looked up at me with wide eyes. She remembered me.

"Em?" Her voice was shaky as she walked towards me.

"Yeah, baby it's me. I came to get you." I whispered as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I thought I was going crazy. I thought everything that happened between us was just a dream or a fantasy. Why did you take so long to come find me?"

"Everything between us is real, baby. The reason I didn't come sooner was that I didn't know where you were. You just disappeared. I had no clue where to look until 'A' told me you were here then we planned the trip and came."

"She did things to me. She forced me to have a surgery….You're going to think I'm a freak now and you're going to want to leave me here with her." I Held her tightly.

"I could never do that to you. I could never think you're a freak, baby. I love you no matter what and I would never leave you here with her. What did she do to you? What kind of surgery?"

"She made me have a surgery that gave me a..penis…" She looked down ashamed. I blinked a few times. Did she just say penis?

"Baby it's a part of you now. Sure it'll take some time to get use to, but I'm not going to leave over that. I love you."

"I love you too, mi amor." She pressed her lips against mine softly and tenderly as if I were to crumble in her grasp. We kissed for a few minutes until the need to breathe interfered. She pressed her forehead against mine.

"Can we go home now?" I smiled and nodded and I intertwined our fingers and led her to the girls. They gave her hugs and said their 'I missed you's in turn. W got on the jet and everything felt right in the world again. Angel and I cuddled on the flight home and her family was going to be so excited to see her. Tomorrow she was going to the police to tell them everything about Maya and Paige but, that was tomorrow. Right now I was held tightly in her arms as she slept and I wouldn't have it any other way.

(Line here)

A/N: I hope this makes up for lost time my friends. I will be posting regularly and I know I was surprised by the whole G!P thing too but hey it makes the story more interesting. :D please review because it makes me write faster and puts a smile on my face. Hoped you all liked it. 3


End file.
